


Surviving

by TisBee



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lex is sad :(, emma comforts her, lex finds out ethans dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TisBee/pseuds/TisBee
Summary: MAJOR BLACK FRIDAY SPOILERSLex finds out Ethan’s dead :(
Relationships: Ethan Green/Lex Foster
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Surviving

They’d made it. They’d really made it through the day. Lex didn’t think that would actually happen. But it did. They’d survived. All of them. Together. She knew people had died. She’d been so lucky. She turned to gather Hannah in the biggest hug she’d ever given when she realised.

Ethan.

Where was he? Her stomach seized with fear. No. Not when they’d got out. He had to be _somewhere._ He would be. No one she’d known had died. They hadn’t. Please. She didn’t know what god she was begging to. Just whichever one heard.

Please don’t let Ethan be dead.

Hannah clutched her hand.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t save him.”

Lex shook her head desperately. “He’s not. He can’t be.”

“I’m sorry.” Hannah said quietly.

“How can he be gone?” She asked.

Emma took her hand but Lex couldn’t even look at her.

“Listen, Lex. I know what it’s like to lose someone you love.” She began in a soft voice. “It takes time. And it doesn’t really get better. Not really. But it does fade. I promise.”

And then Lex burst into tears.

Emma pulled her into a hug, whispering consoling words into her ear. Fuck. Why on Earth was she crying? She didn’t cry. She didn’t. Not over stupid Ethan. Whom she loved. So much. That thought only made her sob harder.

Why was it so unfair? Everyone said life was unfair, but Lex was young. Too young to think about all that.

Why couldn’t it be all right again?

Why couldn’t he still be here?


End file.
